


Lockdown

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holding Hands, M/M, Pandemics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: The number of corona cases is increasing everywhere, even in Lucis.Prompto and Noctis walk the almost empty streets of Insomnia and can hardly believe how much the world has changed in just a few months.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lockdown

"It looks like a horror movie here, dude. Like the scene after the apocalypse has broken out and people have come to terms with living in this destroyed world. Don't you think so?"

Prompto whispered his words so softly, as if he was afraid that anyone but Noctis would hear them. His worries were unfounded. The other people were so far away that no one could even begin to hear their words.

Noctis clicked his tongue as he held Prompto's hand tightly. Noctis’ mouth and nose were covered by a black mask. He looked around with the same horror that Prompto felt. Prompto hadn't put on his mask yet but had hidden his face behind the scarf he was wearing. Prompto had hoped that at least until the entrance to the store he could feel a bit normal, but that hope had been bitterly disappointed.

"Not only does it look like it, but it also feels like a horror movie."

Noctis whispered his answer and Prompto just nodded. He could barely recognize Insomnia anymore. It was a cold Saturday evening. A few thick snowflakes fell from the sky, but the ground was too warm for the snow not to melt. The streets of Insomnia shimmered wet in the last rays of the sun. It looked like the city itself was crying.

Normally the streets would be crowded with people now. They'd plunge into the beginning nightlife, laughing and exuberant, or doing some late holiday shopping. Noctis and Prompto both loved the vibrancy that Insomnia usually exudes. That's why they were living in an apartment in the city center. But now Insomnia didn't feel vibrant anymore, it felt almost like dead.

Since the corona pandemic broke out, everything was different. The world had changed. Of course, Prompto and Noctis had lived through these changes from the start. They had worn the masks and kept the distances. As a prince, Noctis also served as a role model in the end. All of these limitations had been easy to bear in the beginning with the thought that they would just have to hold out for a short while. Surely everything would be back to normal soon. At least that's what Prompto and Noctis hoped with all their hearts at the beginning.

As they walked through the streets today, however, Prompto had the feeling that they might had to deal with the fact that this was their new reality. Maybe the world would never be the same again, or it would be years before they got back to at least some normality.

Prompto squeezed Noctis’ hand gently as he looked around. Even they were walking downtown, there were hardly any other people around. Only a few people walked the streets, half their faces hidden behind the masks. Nobody laughed, nobody stopped to talk. They felt like ghosts. There was a deep silence over the city. Not even the noise of the cars could be heard.

The number of corona cases had increased the last weeks so much that King Regis had no choice but to impose a strict lockdown. People were only allowed to leave the house to buy the bare essentials and after eight o'clock in the evening nobody was allowed outside at all.

Prompto and Noctis had to go shopping for groceries, yet it felt like they were doing something prohibited. The people who glanced up at the two gave them unfriendly looks and Prompto grimaced. Many of them looked at their hands as if they couldn't believe that they could actually dare to hold hands in such a situation. Prompto noticed how he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to let go of Noctis’ hand. After all, they were a couple and lived together. Why did the looks of other people even make him feel bad by now? What happened to the world?

Noctis sighed softly while he rubbed the back of Prompto’s hand with his thumb. They went on in silence, and Prompto knew that Noctis was feeling the same uncomfortable feeling as he was.

This was no longer the Insomnia they knew. There was no longer the delicious smell of freshly cooked food from the restaurants and there were no more new movie posters for new movies. Most of the stores they passed were already closed and the people had lowered their eyes. It felt like something had sucked the life out of the city. Or as if they had lost a war and now had to deal with the post-war period.

"Shit Prom. This atmosphere is creepy."

Noctis mumbled his words softly and Prompto made an approving sound as he snuggled up against Noctis side and watched the snowflakes fall.

"Yeah, but at some point, the world will be the same as it used to be. I mean... it has too, right?

Prompto's voice became quieter as he met Noctis’ eyes. Prompto couldn't see Noctis’ mouth, but he had the feeling that Noctis was grimacing.

"...hopefully."

The prince's voice was just as low and Prompto sighed as he looked forward again at the empty streets of Insomnias. They probably had no other choice but to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
